Marshmallows and Chocolate
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: Born from a poor family with two younger siblings,Annabelle,being the oldest had to work part-time everyday to gain extra money for the family.Then came a guy,who was simply drop dead gorgeous,but with a secret.Ash and Mary-Lynnette involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my second fanfic, so hopefully you liked it! I love marshmallows, don't you?

Summary: Born from a poor family with two younger siblings, Annabelle, being the oldest had to work part-time everyday to gain extra money for the family. Then came a guy, who was simply drop dead gorgeous, but with a secret…

* * *

Chapter one:

-Meeting-

It was already half past nine. Normal teenagers should have finished dinner by now, warming themselves at the fireplace, chatting freely with their family. However, not for fifteen years old Annabelle Summers.

I wonder how everyone at home is, hopefully Suzie feels better, Poor little Suzie, getting such a terrible cold when Christmas is nearing. Ken, young annoying Ken, please do not let him get in trouble again.

Everytime when Annabelle was sad, thinking about her sister and brother always seemed to cheer her up. Little Suzanne –or Suzie- with her cinnamon brown curls and soft hazel brown eyes; Kenneth –or Ken-, with streaks of gold highlights in his dark auburn hair, his brown eyes that's always full of mischief. How much she missed them, even though she only saw them earlier today.

Its weird how much mature she seemed for her age, as people frequently told her, especially the teachers. Ever since young, Annabelle had always been independent and stubborn, just like her mother her father used to say.

Annabelle glanced at the old grandfather clock behind her. It was beautifully carved, so detailing that it seemed impossible. It had been worn by the Williams' family for ages; someone even wanted to buy it but was rejected by her boss, Marshall Williams.

Finally, when her shift was over, Annabelle arose from her seat at the counter and grabbed her bag.

"See you tomorrow, Marshall." Annabelle waved to the man resting on the armchair, reading.

Mr. Williams had always preferred being called Marshall; he said it was more casual. Marshall was an easy-going man in his late fifties. He had graying black hair with wise blue eyes.

"Ok Anna. Be careful." He replied with a warm smile.

"Will do, take care." Annabelle said goodbye to him.

Heading out of the warm bookstore, Annabelle shivered inwardly at the chilly winter night. Walking on the lonely street, she hugged her thin brown coat tighter, trying to warm herself. The only thing that Annabelle wished for more than anything that moment was to reach home. It wasn't too far away, around a ten minutes walk from work. But in the chilly weather, it would take at least twenty minutes.

Her mother had always worried about her for working at night, but being stubborn as always, Annabelle told her mother it was okay, she can take care of herself. Besides, her monthly salary was quite good. It was worth it.

Annabelle sighed softly. No one was in sight, except for a few school drop-outs lurking in the alleys. But she was smart enough to avoid them. What would you expect anyway in this weather, no one would prefer going out late comparing to stay home drinking hot chocolate.

Tired, exhausted and cold mostly, she found herself stopping at the deserted park. It had always seemed spooky in the morning; there were even rumors about it being haunted. Annabelle couldn't care less if it's haunted or not, she doesn't believe in those. All she knew was that she needed rest. Annabelle settled herself on an old wooden bench and laid her head against the tree behind her.

Annabelle then called her dad to pick her up at the park, she couldn't walk anymore. After that, Annabelle crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Before she even knew it, she drifted of to sleep.

#~#~#~#

Leo watched the sleeping girl attentively. She was porcelain pale and fragile looking. Her hair was in a deep shade of bronze, spilling across her shoulders towards her upper waist. Long eyelashes curved perfectly, elegant eyebrows with a perfect nose. She had a jaw of every sculptor's dream, with lips that looked as soft as a rosebud. Her cheeks were rosy pink, making her seemed more alive.

He was sitting on the thick branches of the tree, sleeping. Then he heard footsteps, soft footsteps against the snowy pavements, then a voice, a soothing voice full with warmth. When he opened his eyes then, there was a girl below him.

The girl seemed sick, her breathing was not normal. And she looked so cold, only wrapped in that thin jacket of hers. And then she started coughing, non-stop. Her eyes were wide opened now, but Leo couldn't make out what color it was. She was suffering from her coughs, Leo could see, and he wanted so badly to help her. However, that would definitely scare her.

_Maybe I should leave…_

"Are you okay?" Leo blurted out suddenly. _Too late for leaving silently now,_ he thought.

The girl froze. She stood up from her seat and looked around panicky. "Who are you?" She murmured shakily.

Leo jumped down from the tree of his, gracefully landing on his feet. He was sure that the girl would look shocked like any other girls. But what he saw was beyond different than he imagined. The girl wasn't afraid looking or shocked; she was amazed and slightly frightened. Brave and awed. He could see it in her eyes, her big chocolate brown eyes. He saw it now, her chocolaty eyes, light hazel brown.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Leo said and sat on the bench. She did not move from her standing position.

"How long had you been here?" She asked curiously.

"A few minutes before you came," Leo gazed into the sky, and then turning towards her with a smile, "I was… sleeping."

Shock flared in her eyes. "Why isn't your family looking for you?"

"They knew where I am." Leo replied lazily.

Before the girl get to say anything, a car pulled in front of the park. The girl ran towards the car, her bronze hair swaying slightly. Then she was gone.

Leo heard the man in the car who he assumed was the father called her Annabelle.

"Annabelle, that's a pretty name…" Leo muttered to himself with a smile.

#~#~#~#

Annabelle found herself thinking about the guy in the park. He didn't look to old; he looked around sixteen or seventeen. She didn't get to see him clearly, since it was dimly lit by the streets lights. However, there was one thing Annabelle was sure, he was inhumanly handsome.

He was tall and lanky, and somehow he reminds Annabelle of lazy predatory animals especially when he sat on the bench. And the way, he jumped of that tree, was amazing, like a cat. His hair was pale ash blond, attractively disheveled, with bangs that almost covered his eyebrows. His eyes were the most mesmerizing of all, sparkly light blue with thick eyelashes girls would envy for, clean features almost perfect. A lithe body…Beautiful musical voice… In other words, a perfect guy any girls would want.

Eleven year old Suzanne was lying on the bed beside her, fast asleep. Annabelle clambered out of her warm bed and headed towards the kitchen. The whole house was still, since it was one in the morning.

Annabelle held on to her mug of hot chocolate and took out a box with white and fluffy contents in it –Marshmallows. Annabelle dipped a few in her hot chocolate and settled onto the couch.

#~#~#~#

Leo slid into his room effortlessly through the window. When he told the girl –Annabelle that his family knew where he was wasn't exactly true. Sure he told them he was going hunting but that was four hours ago. After meeting Annabelle, Leo had gone stargazing for the next two hours.

Shutting the window gently, Leo laid flat on his bed. He just wanted to rest for the night. They had just moved here two days ago because his mother wanted to be with the stars again after living in Las Vegas. Leo couldn't agree more, he did love the night sky, and so did his father. But he wasn't so sure about his twin sister, Lyla (Lie-la).

"Leo is home!" He heard a certain annoying little pixie/elf sang.

Then his whole silent room turned into a market. Lyla was leaning on his bed's metal frame, with a "you-are-literally-dead" expression spread across her flawless creamy pale face. Then his father barged through the door, with an unreadable expression. Along with his father was his mother, her hands crossed tightly against her chest. They both looked furious.

"I can explain." Leo clasped his hands together, biting his lower lip hard.

"If so, explain where you have been for the past four hours." His mother said grimly.

"Well… I kinda went hunting…then…I fell asleep on a tree, and then I went stargazing." Leo explained confidently. His parents' faces were still grim, but he could see that they are thinking what to do with him. Lyla snorted.

"So, can I sleep now?" Leo asked, faking a tired voice.

"Fine, but we are not done yet." His father warned. Then they both were gone.

Leo let out a relief sigh and started questioningly at his sister. Lyla was plopped on his beanbag, tummy side up, her ash-blond hair covering parts of her face. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, listening to her hot pink I-pod.

"Ahem."

"What?" She replied, still keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"Out, now." Leo shot her a dark look. This time she stood up, and then she took off her earphones.

"Mum and dad may have let you go, but I know you are keeping something," Lyla sneered, "So you better spill it."

"First of all, I am not keeping anything. Secondly, I don't have to explain to my little sister. And thirdly, Leo Redfern doesn't listen to or take orders from little girls, especially not his annoying younger sister."Smile. "So, Leo would be thrilled if you leave now."

"I don't know why you like referring yourself as a third person, but Lyla Redfern isn't a little girl, and by the way, we are twins. You are not any older than I am either, only born one minute earlier. And I, Lyla Redfern, would find out what you are hiding, and when I do, you will be sorry for calling me small, so goodbye." Then Lyla stormed out of the room.

"Whatever…" Leo muttered softly. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking about the human girl's warm chocolate brown eyes.

#~#~#~#

BUNPIRE

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter, I think everyone have a pretty good idea who are the parents (: Haha, I just love marshmallows!! And Chocolate!! So please kindly press the green button below and review!!! Tell me should I continue it? THANKS!! Please read my other fanfic too, it's about my version of Daughters of Darkness, Title: _What If? Ash and Mary-Lynette_ (: Review!!


	2. Chapter 2 Could it be you?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! (: **Love** all of you who reviewed my previous chapter, and yes, **Ash **and **Mary-Lynnette** are the parents. Therefore, that means they are not a full vampire. (: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Night world, except for the characters I add

I don't even own my own phone! ):

**PS:**

_Italic_+ **Bold**= _**Telepath**_

* * *

Chapter two:

~ Could it be you? ~

Faint sunlight glimmered through the big bright blue curtains, glaring straight into Annabelle's face, as if it was urging her to awake. Annabelle groaned, twisting her face away from the light.

_Stupid light, _she grumbled mentally.

Yawning softly, Annabelle fluttered her eyes sleepily and slowly, glancing at the alarm clock, which was held in her hand now.

"Seven-thirty…" She half mumbled half yawned. Shutting her eyes again as she sank back into her soft warm bed.

"What, seven-thirty!" She yelled a minute later, her brown eyes widen in shock.

Being late to school on the first day was definitely the last thing she needed. She leaped out of bed that instant, fumbling through her wardrobe for clothes. A white shirt was worn under her grey hoodie; white converse hidden under her long denim jeans. She looked dull, in her pale colored clothing against her porcelain pale skin. The only thing that made her seemed alive was her warm brown eyes and her deep bronze hair. Annabelle tied her hair messily into a loose ponytail, not sparing a glance in the mirror and dashed out the room.

Descending the stairs, Annabelle muttered goodbye, as she hurried towards the front door, bursting into the cold February morning.

#~#~#~#

"School is going to be so fun!" Lyla shrieked happily as she danced around an annoyed Leo.

The bright colors Lyla wearing was giving him a real headache. She wore a bright crimson jacket over a white top, with a short denim skirt, revealing her legs. Bloody red toenails were peeping out of her heels, with French manicured fingernails, and you don't even want to know how he knew what a French manicure is. Her short ash blond hair flitted from side to side, as she twirled gracefully around the living room.

Her hyper-ness was too much to bear, she reminded him so much of aunt Poppy. Too much…She still looked like a teenager, since she was a made-vampire. Aunt Poppy was hated being called aunt, if any of them called her aunt, she would go berserk and yelled as loud as she could, 'I'm not that old!', Then Uncle James would had to bring her shopping again to calm her down. Leo laughed.

"What's so funny? It's my nails isn't it? I knew it; I should have gone for stripes." Lyla asked worriedly, fretting would be a better term.

"No, why in the world I would care about your nails? You are too much like aunt Poppy. You know with the Poppy-tive thinking and hyper-ness, very annoying sometimes."

"But I am still _pretty_!" She cheered brightly, "And annoying you _is_ my job." She beamed as Leo rolled his eyes. Sure, this was their first day of going to a public school, since they were home-schooled, but isn't she overexcited? After all, it was only school, isn't it?

"Oh and you know what? We are taking our driver test this weekend! How awesome would that be! We can finally put the cars Lord Thierry gave us for our sixteenth birthday to good use! It should probably have dust all over it by now."

"Lyla, when you asked a question, you should let the person answer first. By the way, we got the cars yesterday **on** our birthday."Leo stated.

"Really, our birthday was just yesterday?" Lyla asked confusingly.

Leo sighed angrily, "Yes, moron. How idiotic could you get? "

"You are really mean, you know that?"

#~#~#~#

Her best friend, Phoebe was already there, her wavy brunette hair tied into a simple braid, her dark hair against her smooth pale skin. A few strands of her hair were blown gently, as she wore a simple light cotton dress with a pair of golden sandals. Seriously, doesn't she get cold in this weather?

Annabelle jogged towards her waiting friend, panting hard.

"Hey Phoebe," She said breathlessly.

"Morning Anna," Phoebe smiled cheerfully, "and you are late." She added with a slight frown.

"There's still two more minutes, but I know, sorry." Annabelle apologized as they walked towards the lockers.

Phoebe slung her hand around her, "Its okay, let' just get to class, I'm having World History with Mr. Reese." Phoebe sighed, pouting her full pink lips.

"At least you don't have Algebra. I hate it." Annabelle grumbled.

The corridor had already been deserted; the only voices present were the ones coming from the classrooms, teachers' mostly. They two continued walking down the corridor, finally coming to a stop when they reached the stairs.

"Cheer up, I'll buy you frozen yogurt later, okay?" Phoebe smiled radiantly at her.

"Fine…Cookies and Cream. Bye, Bunny."

"Bye, Anna."

Bunny was Phoebe nickname, and Anna didn't have any clue why she named her that. The first time Annabelle met her was when they were in the third grade and ever since then, they had become best friends. Phoebe personality was the main thing that Annabelle loved dearly about her. Phoebe was an active person, always rushing to club meetings and cheerleading practices, but still having time for herself and Annabelle. Her always glowing burnished gold eyes and radiant smile, seemed to brighten everyone dark gloomy days. Annabelle couldn't be happier enough to have her as a friend.

#~#~#~#

Annabelle entered the classroom and sat at her usual place by the window. She was not in her greatest mood, and the worst part, Phoebe wasn't in her biology class. Algebra was horrible, terrifying even. Mr. Samuel had given her detention for being late, only to be worsen by a pop quiz. Who gives pop-quiz on the first day of school?

The half an hour biology class was already a quarter over, but the teacher was still no where to be found. Instead of joining the conversations in the class, Annabelle found herself thinking about the blond guy again. The first time and last time she saw he was on that day, the last night of December. Now it was already February. However, Annabelle could still remember everything. His pale ash-blond hair, sparkly blue eyes… Even though it sounds stupid, she still lingered around the park everytime when she walked home, expecting to see him there.

She had no clue why she yearned to see him so such, that it hurts. There was this weird feeling when she saw him, especially when she gazed into his eyes, a connection…

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Someone asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Slowly, Annabelle turned away from the window, and turned towards the voice, and she got quite a shock.

A small-sized girl stood there, with skin as pale as snow, short ash-blond hair framing her angelic pixie face, big excited clear blue eyes with a wide grin. She looked like… him. It took a while for Annabelle to snap out of her trance, and when she did, the girl was still there.

"Oh, you can sit here." Annabelle mumbled softly. The pixie like girl muttered thanks, as Annabelle scooted her chair to make more space for the girl. She then smoothed her jacket, and Annabelle noticed her clothing. She was far too mesmerized by her elfin beauty; she didn't even have the time to look at her outfit. On any other girl, it would make them look like a slut, but on her, it simply looked gorgeous.

"Oh, and I'm Lyla Redfern." She introduced eagerly.

"I'm Annabelle Summers. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I and my family just moved here last December, from Vegas actually." Lyla replied happily. "I and my twin brother just enrolled in today."

Annabelle froze. December…Twin brother…Could it be? They looked alike, except for the hair color; hers was a few shades darker comparing to his, the eyes were the same blue, the inhuman beauty, gracefulness…

Does that mean he's here too?

#~#~#~#

This is torturing…

Leo winced uncomfortably at the girls surrounding his table. All of them had the same expression on their faces, smiling flirtingly, baffling their fake eyelashes at him, some even giggling flirtatiously to get his attention. This was even worse comparing to shopping with Lyla, Aunt Poppy and the other Circle Daybreakers.

_**Help me**__…_ Leo called for Lyla telepathically.

She didn't reply.

_Horrible evil little pixie_, he thought.

"Do you like swimming?" "What's your hobby?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" The girls bombarded at him.

Even the guys were present too, smiling at him creepily. They were not gay of course, mind you; they were all interested in his twin, Lyla.

"What's her name?" "What's her number?" "Does she like puppies?" The guys asked promptly.

The bell rang.

Before anyone could hold him back, Leo dashed out of the horrifying classroom. It was a thousand times worse than Hyper Lyla. _If this is what everyone is going to act like, I rather stay home-schooled,_ He thought. Finding Lyla was harder than he expected, since everyone seemed to crowd around him.

_**Lyla, Where are you?**_ He called.

_**Hiding in the library, people wouldn't leave me alone! They kept asking questions, its scares the hell out of me.**_

_**Me too, I'll meet you there.**_

_**Okay.**_

Lyla was indeed in the library, hiding behind the last row of bookshelves. In her hand was a novel, about vampires, no other than -Twilight. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a slight frown darting across her pink lips.

"Vampires don't sparkle." Lyla pouted her lips, and then a smile slowly appeared, "But if we do, that would be cool. Imagine you sparkling, which that would be funny."

"Let's just go." Leo muttered angrily, dragging her by the arm.

"Why no 'Leo Redfern don't sparkle' or 'you moron'?" Lyla teased.

"Just shut up."

Lyla stuck out her tongue.

Leo wasn't in the mood to argue with Lyla, he had something else on his mind. Right before he entered the library, he had caught a glimpse of deep bronze hair. Ever since that night, whenever he spotted someone with deep bronze hair or hazel brown eyes, it would brought him back her.

He hadn't told anyone about her, not even Lyla. He knew that his parents loved humans –since his mother was one- but they were a bit pushy and overexcited when he mentioned he met a human girl. He was not going to mention her to them, not yet, not after what happened two years ago…and he wasn't sure either that she was the one.

He had a weird and pleasant feeling when he saw Annabelle back then, two months ago. When she left, the feeling was gone, and now, the feeling was back again.

_Is she here?_

_Could that really be her?_

BUNPIRE

A/N: He-he, cliffhanger there. (: Hope you like it! I love marshmallows! Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll upload the next chapter! Thanks for the previous reviews, hopefully there's more for this chapter. (:

Love ya'll

REVIEW


End file.
